Jewel of Nature
by Flame of the Miko
Summary: Seeking out the only thing she holds dear to her heart, she stumbles upon the hidden Xavier Mansion. Home of mutants. Which awakens both the dorment powers in her and the now awakened Jewel of Chaos. Can she piece this now shattered jewel together or will
1. Chapter One

She glanced over her shoulder breathing hard. Her silver-blue eyes wide with panic and her ebony locks flowing out behind her. She knew if she was caught they would kill her and maybe even rape her. She was depleted of her miko energy via a spell, so she would be unable to blast her away or purify them should the need arise. She would have cussed, if she'd had the breath to cuss with that is. And if it wouldn't have given away her position to them. She dodged a branch and looked around trying to figure out where she could be. She knew after they had kidnapped her and her son they'd removed them from Japan. Not that she really cared but still, they'd separated her from her son. She nearly screamed when she felt someone grab her shoulder. She took a deep breath and then threw them over her hip. She took of running before they even hit the ground. She wouldn't be caught, she would be a virgin when she got married, even if she died trying. With this conviction her miko powers flared back to life, more powerful then before. It slowly wrapped around her body until it finally soaked into her eyes. She stopped dead still. The youkia that had captured her would pay. She turned around slowly and just stood there, head cocked slightly to the side. She let her aura and her scent flow out around her but held her ki in check. No need to scare the youkia after all, just because she broke their weak spell. Seconds later they came flying at her and before she could even blink, spears of white-pink miko energy flew through their hearts, turning them to dust. Now that she felt all youkia threats gone, he miko powers slowly went back into hiding in her heart along with the Shikon No Tama. She looked around lost.

"This is just perfect! I'm Kami-knows where! I just hope my little kit is ok, if anyone's harmed a single hair on his head I'll kill them." she muttered angrily. The thought of anyone touching her kit, made her burn. She focused on this burning sensation and was slightly surprised to find she felt the pull of something new yet old. Curious, like normal, she cautiously followed the pull. Her eyes caught the glow of what could have been a shikon shard if it had been another color and if the whole and finished Shikon No Tama wasn't buried in her heart. She jolted into action and took off into a sprint as she felt the presence of her kit near the shard. Her natural reflexes made sure she didn't hit anything while she continued to get closer to the faux jewel shard and her kit. She nearly slammed into a gate that seemed to just pop up out of the ground. She threw up her hands causing the gate to blow up. Her eyes become huge, and she would have thought on this more if the faux jewel shard hadn't yanked suddenly, with a swear she took off again. She blinked when she arrived at mansion type place and when tens twenties of the shards appeared in her eyes sight. She felt her kits presence and reflexively threw her hands at the door making it blow up. She didn't stop to see the destruction she wrought. Next thing she knew she was in front of another door blowing this one up too. Her silver-blue eyes searching for her son. She smiled gently not even noticing the others in the room.

"Mama!" her kit flew into her open arms, crying. She rubbed his back and made a purring noise.

"It's ok baby, mama's here now and those nasty youkia are dust in the wind. I broke that stupid spell. But kit have you noticed the jewel shard like energies hanging around this place. It forcefully pulled me here, but I detoured to find you. Couldn't let my little one be hurt now could I?" He shook his head and snuggled up to her.

"Okaa-san? I think the energy is coming from these people." her eyes flew up to meet theirs. Her gaze was piercing as it searched them, she sighed when she seemed to find whatever it was she was looking for in them.

"It seems my kit is right. The energies I felt, that are pulling at me, are coming from you. While I don't know how or what it is that I feel I do however feel it's yearning to be whole. Just as the jewel residing in my heart did. If one of you wouldn't mind I would like to see what this energy wants." she was staring at them, while the child cocked its head at her. They looked at each other before a gruff looking man stepped forward. Her eyes narrowed as she felt his aura, it was a little too cocky for her liking.

"Ok darlin' take a go at me." she smiled and placed the kit on the desk. He watched her as she stepped up to the man and placed her hand over his heart. Her eyes became cloudy and distant and began to become huge. She started to pull her hand away but he stopped her. He too could hear the whispers of the jewel.

"Chaos, will ensue if not united once more. The Jewel of Chaos wants to merge with the Shikon no Tama. To merge with me." her voice was strained and held the whisper of other voices resonating with in it. The man let her hand go and as her hand pulled away a small shard of what appeared to be white glass flew from his chest, without leaving a wound. The jewel pierced her chest flying straight into her chest, causing her to stumble back.

"Momma!" the child would have gone to her if the man in the wheelchair had not stopped him. The child looked up at him with unblinking eyes, full of unasked questions but at the front of them was worry. She stood one hand held over her heart, the other on the desk to steady her.

"It has entered the Shikon no Tama, Shippo. It has started to merge with it. When the two become one they will form the Jewel of..." she would have continued but her strength gave out and she would have collapsed onto the floor had the gruff-looking man not caught her.

"The Jewel of Nature." they looked at each other before turning to look at the man holding her child.

"There is much to discuss, perhaps you may help fill us in, Shippo." the child nodded, a wisdom as old as time reflected in those green eyes.

"Ok kiddo explain." they were all sitting around the woman's bed, seeing as the kid wouldn't leave her side. Not for a minute. He looked up at them and with a muttered 'Forgive me mother' began his tale of his mother.

"This is my adoptive mother Kagome Higurashi. On her fifteenth birthday she was dragged down a well by a centipede demon. It was after the Shikon no Tama, the Jewel of Four Souls, which had somehow entered her body at birth. The well she was pulled down was no ordinary well, no this one let her travel 500 years into the past. This is where everything begins and tragic tales began and end." his eyes were somber. It was his attitude that kept the audience from writing off what he was saying as a lie.

"When Kagome arrived she had physically forced her dormant miko powers out through her hands to basically blast the centipede demon away from her. Anyways to save herself and to right what she saw as a wrong so she freed an inu-hanyou from his bindings. She removed the arrow that had kept him pinned to the god-tree for over fifty years. For you see she was the re-incarnation of the original miko who cast the spell. He killed the centipede demon then went after her and the village priestess, the original miko's sister, placed a set of prayer beads around his neck. She told Kagome to yell out a command word to activate the prayer beads. She yelled the word 'sit' causing him to slam into the ground effectively subduing him. Later on another demon tried to steal the Shikon no Tama and in an effort to get it back she shattered the jewel causing a tale of everlasting pain and suffering." they looked at the pale woman in front of them. She seemed too fragile, to delicate to have done what this child said she did.

"If you don't believe what I have so far revealed lift up her shirt and above her left hip there should be a starburst shaped scar. That is where the Shikon was ripped from her body." right where the child said it was laid a scar. The professor nodded for him to continue.

"I will skip ahead to when I joined their little group, the first of several. My father had just been brutally murdered in front of me for his pelt and his shard of the sacred jewel. I came across them as they were traveling and Kagome instantly welcomed me, despite the hanyou, Inuyasha's protests. I tricked them and ended up getting Kagome captured and nearly eaten. But Inuyasha saved her with Tetsusaiga, a sword forged from his father's fang. And so we continued, Kagome inviting me to stay with her till when ever and as you can tell I am still with her.

"What happened next I still hate to retell. One night while we rested in the village by the well a witch came and stole some of the ashes from Kikyo, the original miko's, grave. Using them she remade Kikyo's body but because she had been re-incarnated into Kagome there was no soul to enter the body. So she ripped Kagome's overly large soul from her body and gave it to Kikyo. But Kikyo could not hold her soul when Kagome yanked it back. The blank stare in Kagome's eyes when her soul was gone still haunts me, nothing I have seen since will ever compare to that. But onwards, when Kagome pulled her soul back she left some with Kikyo to keep her alive. But Kikyo existed solely on hatred for Inuyasha, her former love. We will continue on about that at a later time.

"Next is the perverted monk, Miroku. His grandfather was cursed by Naraku to have a void in his right hand that would one day eventually consume him. It was passed down through the males in the family. The only way to remove the curse was to kill Naraku. Naraku was another source of pain and the one person in my mother's life that she has ever been able to hate. The next we encountered would be the demon exterminator, Sango and her fire neko, Kilala. Her entire village was killed in a fight against youkia, while she and a few select others were at a castle to exterminate a spider youkia. In the process her little brother was controlled by another spider youkia in human form and he killed every one there even her. The guards at the castle shot him down. They buried the two together, but Sango hadn't died, she was the only demon exterminator left form her entire village. Naraku eventually brought her brother back to life with a jewel shard but erased his memories so he wouldn't remember anything. He always sent Kohaku, her little brother, against her.

"Then we had Mama's number one stalker, Kouga. A wolf demon, who originally stole her for her ability to see jewel shards, but soon fell for her and declared that she was his 'woman'. Which she often, well always, told him she wasn't. Ah but the idiots who always seemed to fall for mother, he never even noticed and still persued her even though he was engaged to another wolf-youkia. Then there was Sesshomaru, the Taiyoukia of the West. Inuyasha's half brother. He doesn't play too big of a part until the end really.

"Well we found out that Kikyo hadn't really been betrayed by Inuyasha, which is why she pinned him to the tree, by the way. That it was Naraku and his shape shifting ability that had really done it. You see they were in love and she was going to have his wish on the Shikon no Tama for him to become human, but well Naraku interfered. I asked mother once if they could believe that the other could really betray them then were they really in love? Or was it just convenient? She replied with her soul searching gaze and a gentle smile. 'They were in the beginnings of a new love, where everything is new, and you're too shy and scared to but your whole heart on the line. Because they didn't know each other like they were one, they doubted and with Naraku's help forgot. Love is a boarding emotion to Hate, be careful my kit, never hate anything. Love the world with open arms and a gentle smile.' I'll never forget those words simply because that's how she lives.

Then the final battle was upon us, before we even knew what was happening. Sesshomaru had joined us because Naraku had threatened something very precious to him. Mother said he had captured Rin, Sesshomaru's ward, but Sesshomaru had gotten her back. Kouga was there to help because he had a blood debt or something against one of Naraku detachments, Kagura. Miroku and Sango died in the battle. Sesshomaru was seriously wounded while Inuyasha seemed to be down for good. I was with Kagome, sitting on her shoulder as she fired her purifying arrows at Naraku. In the end she was the one who killed Naraku. Inuyasha went to hell with Kikyo just like he promised her and Mother healed Sesshomaru. The Shikon no Tama merged with her body, heart, and soul, making her its eternal protector once again. The well sealed up on her and she was unable to return to her own time so we have lived out 500 years until this time. Her family is dead once again except for her little brother, who she let keep the family shrine and once his family has died or move hand d out she will take it back. We are here because we were kidnapped from Japan. I managed to get away; I was looking for help when you found me. Mother had a spell on her though, one to bind her miko powers but she must have broken it somehow, because she said she purified the two demons. I am a kitsune, that and the power of the Shikon are what keep me at this age. Just as mother cannot age past the age she is now." wide eyes were all that met his tale.


	2. Chapter Two

Kagome shifted slightly as she felt a cool hand on her forehead. She let her silver-blue eyes flutter open to look at who ever was touching her. The man she'd pulled the shard from was there. She managed a weak smile which he returned uneasily.

"Where's my kit?" she whispered sleepily. She had curled up on her side to face him.

"They just took him into the kitchen to get him something to eat. I took up watch on you. You've been out for half a day already, Kagome. How ya feelin'?" she smiled and stretched before looking down at what she was wearing. It looked like a hospital gown. She wrinkled her node before looking up at him.

"Well I fine except I would really like my clothes back." he chuckled and began to look around for them. She bit her lip wondering if she should tell him. Yes, he had heard it, the jewel of Chaos.

"Um... you know I really don't know your name yet I'm sure Shippo told you mine." he looked up at her and felt slightly mesmerized by her nervously innocent look.

"I don't really remember my past. In the war they called me Wolverine but 'round here at least to Chuck I'm Logan." she immediately rose to her knees, her eyes holding such sympathy, such understanding that he was taken back. She looked as if she wanted to take all of his pain and make it her own. She was still nibbling on her bottom lip when she threw her arms around his neck. He was startled and as a natural reaction he closed his arms around her petite form.

"I so sorry you lost your memory, Logan. If you want I can help. Or at least I can try. It's not right for you not to know your past." she held him close to her. He was stunned. She didn't even really know him and yet she wanted to help him. She reminded him of a very naive and young Chuck. She seemed to take this as a sign to try and so she did. He didn't feel her in his head like he did Chuck instead it felt as if she was emerged in his soul. He heard her gasp and then a wave of forgotten memories overtook him. He stumbled but held her closer. It was as if she was standing next to him as they watched his forgotten memories. And she was in an ethereal form like him. She had snuggled herself against him. Her head lying against his chest as his arms encircled her and hers encircling his. Neither knew that in the waking world they stood just as they did in his memories. And neither noticed the doors of the medical bay opening to admit a rather small group of mutants.


	3. Chapter Three

Logan was holding the miko Kagome close to him and rather tightly at that. The woman's child was watching with amusement until he saw his mother's face. Then he plopped down on the bed with a sigh.

"Hey does the uh Logan dude have any memory problems?" Charles nodded towards the child.

"Logan is unable to remember almost everything. May I ask why you wish to know." The kid stretched before moving into a position that would be comfortable for a long time.

"You know you almost talk like Sesshomaru. Oh Mom can unlock people's memories, if they want her to. She tried to explain it to me once but all I got was that she merges with the person's soul and then looks around for whatever is holding the memories back. She generally stays with the person in their head as they watch the memories just so they don't get lost. They way they're standing out here is how they're standing in there. Their bodies mirror their minds almost." Suddenly Kagome gasped and moved closer to Logan and Logan tightened his grip around her pulling her as close as he could. She had looked away choosing to smother her face into him then watch. He too had turned away he just hide his face in her ebony hair.

"Guy must have some scary memories to scare momma. She can withstand almost anything. Uh Professor, um don't read their minds or anything or you might get lost. Mom told that to Sesshomaru once because she was performing this memory restoration on Rin when she got amnesia. She chooses to let some memories be forgotten, though. Because Rin was terrified of wolves because before she met Sesshomaru wolves killed her, but Sesshomaru brought her back to life. So mom made that memory fuzzy, she knew what happened she just couldn't remember what had killed her. It was better then."


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome, its ok. she looked up at him, pain filling her eyes. She nuzzled closer to him and he tightened his arms reflexively around her lithe form.

It had to hurt you Logan, I'm so sorry. I wish I had been there to stop them for you. her eyes were so honest when she earnestly tipped her head back to look at him. 'She should never have to go through any pain, she's to pure.' he thought to himself.

Come on Kags, lets finish they're almost over. she nodded against him but the smile that lit her face was one of pure joy. She turned to look at the memories flashing by. Some were just too sad, but others were filled with happiness. Like his child hood, scrapped knees and climbing trees. She was so caught up in thinking that it barely registered that the memories were done.

Should we leave your mind Logan? Or do want to stay here for a while. Either way I'll stay with you. the way she was looking at him somehow made him believe her. And somehow he wished that she would really never leave him.

Lets go.


	5. Chapter 5

Shippo watched with interest his mother's face. Though others didn't know it, her silver-blue orbs were the window to her soul. And her soul was still one of the purest he'd ever seen in his life and since he was over five hundred years old that's a really long life. When she lifted her head to look at the man holding her, he could see something beginning to grow there that he hadn't seen in a very long time. A knowing smirk crossed his young features, now if only he could help push this emotion along then maybe he'd end up with a father. Maybe. This Logan dude looked like he could be denying what he was feeling for his mother though. He looked up as his mother awoke from her self-induced trance.

"They're gonna be extremely hungry. It'd be smart to get some food and water down here. Deep breathes mom, you're back in reality again. Logan put her back on the bed please." he watched her with worried eyes. No matter how many times she did this it took a toll on her. And with this new jewel on the loose around her, goddess help them, her soul would be torn with these new fragments. He watched as she tried to wave off their help and stand on her own again, determination shining in the depths of her eyes. He took note that she still held onto Logan though he doubted either truly noticed the contact.

"Shippo?" she asked her eyes closed, he knew that she couldn't see right now. So much energy had been used to view a world unseen by their eyes that it had short circuited her eyes. She would be blind for a couple of hours and completely dependent upon him.

"I'm here. Keep them closed you know letting the light touch them only slows the healing process. Please let Logan take you to a room please?" she sighed but nodded and leaned into Logan who seemed to jump at her slight touch before relaxing into it.

"I trust you, kit, as I always have. I'm afraid that I know none of the other six in this room besides Logan. And since I lack your names and your positions in this institute I do not know who to ask my question to." he smiled when guilty looks took over the other's faces. His mother always seemed to be able to invoke a guilty feeling with in others. The professor rolled forward toward her and she took a step back effectively keeping her foot from being squashed beneath a tire. In this state her miko powers increased tenfold acting as her sight. She could see their auras but almost nothing more.

"I am Professor Charles Xavier and you are at the Xavier Institute for Gifted Children. It is a safe place and learning facility for those with mutant abilities. It is nice to meet you Kagome. I will let the others introduce themselves." she nodded and took his offered hand, all while her eyes remained closed.

"I take it you are Chuck? It is nice to meet some one with such a helpful aura. These others too have lovely auras almost untainted by the hands of hatred and yet someone's is hurting dreadfully." she turned her head towards the others but no one knew of who she spoke. At the Professor's nod Hank took a step towards the girl.

"I'm Hank. You say you can see our aura's may I ask how?" she smiled and with a hidden glance at him nodded. Her relaxed body told him everything he needed to know. This Logan was good for her. He had noticed that when she came into contact with him, she seemed to relax fully.

"I'm a miko as I'm sure my little Shippo has told you. One of my abilities is to read auras though it works best at times like these when I've damaged my eyes." Hank nodded and seemed to be off in thought; she smiled even though she could not see him nod at her. The next to step forward was a woman with pure white hair and dark skin. He'd not seen much of her while he'd been down here and therefore knew little of her himself.

"My name is Ororo, Kagome. If you do not mind may I ask why your eyes are damaged?" Kagome laughed gently, sounding almost like a mellow bell.

"I delved into the world unseen by mortal eyes. My eyes were unable to see both worlds and thus are damaged in this realm but not in that one. I'd do it again to for it is only temporary. They shall heal in an hour and all will be the same. Stop feeling guilty, Logan, I did it because I wished to. You couldn't have stopped me if you tried." She turned and placed her smaller hand in his. She looked up at him and smiled, as if telling him all was well. Scott next took a hesitant step forward.

"I'm Scott Summers, one of the many students here." she nodded and examined where the jewel seemed to center itself in this one. In his eyes, she didn't doubt that it had hurt him deeply when it had awakened.

"I'm sorry little one for what this jewel has done to you. It affected your eyes though in what way I do not know." he stared at her for a couple seconds shocked before Jean rolled her eyes and moved him out of the way. Kagome chuckled as she watched this new girl's aura. She seemed to have a crush on Scott.

"Hello, I'm Jean Grey another of the students here. It's a pleasure to meet you." Kagome arched a brow at her and leaned at bit more heavily on Logan as her energy began to deplete as it focused on her eyes.

"Yes indeed, well as long as you keep from my mind. You and the professor that is. The last one, my dear would you mind terribly if we were introduced later? When my sight is restored and my body does not feel like dropping out at a moment's notice." she gazed at Rogue with such accuracy that it was all she could do to stutter out an agreement.

"Logan, please take my mother to her room now. She's being stubborn and allowing herself to remain when all her energy has focused on her eyes leaving her barely enough to stand with." His words were punctuated by her yawn as she leaned more heavily on Logan her body starting to relax in a sleepy state.

"Be quiet, Shippo, your loud again. Oh Professor may I ask something of you?" she spoke quietly and almost with a childish accent on her sleepy words.

"Of course child then you must go to bed." She nodded against Logan's chest as he picked her up.

"In about two hours could you have all your students gather somewhere for me so I can remove the jewel from them, please. Thank you, all of you; I'll see you in two hours." Then she relaxed fully in Logan's arms, like a kitten. They knew she was now asleep as the glow of her miko powers surrounded her eyes much like when Rouge absorbed Scott's power only a different color. When Logan had left the room with the petite woman they all looked to her grinning son.

"Yes?" he raised a brow and hid his amused chuckle. They were very easy to predict, probably because his mother was so unpredictable except in her desire to help any and all she could.

"Will she really be better in only two hours?" he rolled his eyes, out of all the questions they could have asked they asked a boring one.

"With Kagome you learn to expect the unexpected. Besides if she says she'll be ready then she will be, she rarely ever lies. And if that is all, I need to call my uncle." At Charles nod he left, a devilish twinkle in his eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

She looked so peaceful there in her sleep. She never moved or thrashed around as she had in the hospital bay. It was as if her powers kept the dreams at bay. A gentle breeze came through the window she insisted had to stay open and blew a few strands of hair into her eyes. He reached out slowly and brushed them back, his hand stroking her cheek for a few seconds afterwards. She was so very noble damaging herself just to help him. She'd given him back his memories, his identity and she didn't even want anything from him but friendship, she was truly a rare creature. She began to stir then as if she felt his touch and heard his thoughts. He pulled his hand away quickly as her eyes fluttered open. She smiled a sleepy half-awake smile at him that made him think thoughts of waking up to that smile every morning.

"Afternoon, Logan. Thank you for watching over me while I slept." She glanced over at the clock and saw she had fifteen minutes left before she had to be at the assembly.

"How are your eyes, Kagome? Can you see again?" she giggled at the concern in his voice even as she wondered about where she could get a new outfit.

"Their perfectly fine and yes I can see silly otherwise I wouldn't have opened my eyes. Hm…. Logan?" he was chuckling at her comments when the hesitant tone in her voice caught his attention.

"Yeah, darlin'? she blushed at his term before rolling her eyes and biting on her lips.

"Ummm…. I'd like to change out of this if it's possible. I'd rather not meet the student body in this hospital gown." He chuckled as she pouted; annoyed that he thought her discomfort was so funny.

"It's not funny, you know." She said her voice was so annoyed and childish that it made him look up from where he was standing. She looked very alluring sitting there pouting and he knew he couldn't stay there thinking about her like that while he knew she was wearing only a thin hospital gown underneath the covers. Plus there was the fact that she knew his every memory except for those most recent.

"I'll get you something just wait here." She blinked as he disappeared out the door.

"Strange, wonder what got into him." She bit her lip as she realized she was supposed to meet the students in ten minutes and she had no clue how long it would take Logan to find her something. She glanced a the door to make sure no one was outside it and stood up feeling extremely embarrassed and couldn't understand how she had done this earlier. She whirled around grabbing the ends together when she heard the door open. Then sent her son a dirty look when she realized it was only him.

"What's that look for?" he asked his eyes twinkling as she glared. He laughed when she sent a spark at him just barely singeing his tail.

"You just had to pull a prank, didn't you baby? Please tell me you have something for me to wear, Shippo. I am not going to meet the student body in a hospital gown." She said as she sat back down on the bed. He grinned at her, a clear warning to her that she wouldn't like what was coming.

"Of course mother dearest, I made it myself." Her eyes widened as he brought out a dress that she would have never picked for herself. It was a strapless knee length black and red dress. It had a dark romantic gothic look to it that made her wince. She wasn't some little girl that had to be rescued all the time and she was afraid that the dress would make her look like one. With a sigh she held her hand out and took it from her son and disappeared into the open bathroom. It was strange to see her self in it, but she had to admit her son did know what fit her perfectly. She hesitantly stepped outside the door and blushed when she saw her son was not alone, both Logan and Charles were there. She could feel their stares on her as she moved towards her son with the intention to harm him. She was caught around the waist however by Logan, who kept her away from her son, even though she struggled a bit.

"Aw mom, don't you like it? It is a perfect fit after all I made it for you. The shoes are by the door." She finally settled down and with an annoyed expression on her face, looked towards Charles.

"He's right Kagome. You look perfectly lovely my dear. Now perhaps we should get going the assembly has already begun." Her eyes widened and she hurriedly slipped from Logan's embrace to slide on her shoes on. She left with only one backward glance telling them to hurry up. Her son began to laugh, a sound that echoed around her as she hurried away.


	7. Chapter 7

Rogue watched as Kagome rushed into the room, her face flushed and her breathing only slightly out of place. She looked like an alluring dark enchantress in her black dress with red lacing and swirling designs. It was her eyes though that were so compelling and enthralling, the color was so uncommon, a mixture of silver swirled with an icy blue. She was standing at the top of the stairs with them all looking up at her. She blushed slightly as the last of the others appeared behind her.

"Thank you for coming today students. This is Kagome Higurashi and her son, Shippo; they have just arrived from Japan with some very unusual news. I shall allow Kagome to tell you herself." She bowed slightly to him before moving to the top step.

"Hello I'm afraid I only know a few of you so this is a tad bit awkward. For years every one has believed that the reason for mutants has been in our genetics thus the name. Many have tried to find a cure for this so called disease but in most cases all experiments have died and failed. The real reason is that a shard of a crystal called the Jewel of Chaos has sought you each out and entered your body since more then likely before your birth. It shard has a fragment of a soul inside and each has specific requirement for who they will enter. Those who cannot find a host have come to me, seeking the jewel that already resides in me. It is now my duty to remove these shards from each of you around the world. It won't hurt and it will not remove your gifts. You will have them till death but they will be more controllable and I will be able to work with each of you to help you gain complete dominance over it. Is there any questions?" she watched them with wise eyes that had seen much more then they could imagine. Rogue felt the need to ask just what she had seen to take the naivety from her eyes and replace it with the look of just about hopelessness but there was a decided determination in those eyes.

"Just how do you know this?" she couldn't make out who'd said it but the words made Kagome stand straighter. That determination that had been hiding in the background came to the front full force, nearly glowing with her conviction.

"It whispers incessantly to The Shikon no Tama. It tells me of its desires and past as if to tempt me. Would you like to hear it? To see what it has given me? Every one of you that I take a shard from, it gives me your powers. So I may protect them easier. Its how I know everything I've told you because they tell me." She laid her hand on her heart and it began to glow. A gentle breeze began to move through the room. On which was the whispers of something she didn't understand till they reached her ear.

'Complete me, allow me to become whole, to devour your purity, to taint you, let me become the Jewel of Nature.' Then the whispers stopped and they saw Kagome had removed her hand and her face was once again flushed. She leaned lightly against Logan as she regained control over the dark souls in the jewel. Then she had a faint glow surrounding her and she stood straighter immediately. Her son's eyes widened and he bound over to her. He was cute and apparently she wasn't the only one who though so because the room was filled with squeals and sighs. She rolled her eyes and watched him as he grabbed his mother's hand. The light slowly faded and she seemed to slouch into her normal stance, her eyes glittering gently. She placed a hand on her son's head and flashed a smile of gratitude towards Logan before looking back at them.

"I need you to line up single file. This might take a bit of time." They did as she asked but Rogue made sure to be the last in line. Perhaps then she wouldn't have time to get to her. She dearly hoped so.


End file.
